Psyren High
by Darkneosphere
Summary: Freshman, Ageha Yoshina is attending a school for psychicers/ people who have psychic powers. I'm sorry it took so long but ch 3 is up. WARNING: it may take a while for ch 4 as well so yeah, sorry about that too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Psyren High

In the streets of a Japan there was a fight going on. "God damnit punk, who the hell are you," asked a beaten-up person.

"You wanna know my name," asked the spiky blue haired boy he was talking too, "I'm Ageha Yoshina, the best street fighter in town. I help those who need it for a price, but I get the job done."

Yo! My name's Ageha and I'm what you'd call a handyman. I take a job for anyone at my school for 10,000 yen and get the job done. I went to the only middle school around here and just graduated. Although break's almost over and schools around the corner, I can't help but fight. I'm a Psychicer, meaning I've got what you'd call psychic powers. Anyway, I'll be attending this school that's supposedly made for people like me, sure it's oversees but hey, it gets me away from my bitch of a sister who tortures me every day I do something wrong.

"Geez, I'm gonna beat the hell out of you cocky bitch," the guy exclaimed as he charged at me with a knife.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you," I began, "TO NEVER PLAY WITH KNIVES!" With just one punch to the gut I knocked him out, the guys around here are pushovers and I don't need anything but my fists to deal with them.

The next morning when I got out of bed from last night, I got a rude wake-up call.

"AGEHA," exclaimed my sister as she punched me across the room, "do you have any idea how many people you injure in a day?" Meet my sister, Fubuki, she can be a real ass when she sees fit. For example, I come home past curfew and I get smacked with in the head sending me flying.

"Nope, no idea," I responded as I got up.

"*sigh*Your lucky that dad isn't around otherwise you'd probably be lying on the ground unconscious right now."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Yeesh, you glad break's over and I'll be leaving here for four years then?"

"As a matter of fact, I am, now I won't have to deal with a sorry excuse of a brother who keeps fighting and gets in trouble 24/7."

See how loved I am? Then again, my whole family's been kinda 'disrupted' ever since mom died…

After the next few days it became time for me to leave for high school. I wore my usual get-up of a white tang top, dark-blue jeans, a dog tag, and a black jacket. I'm being sent to a school called Psyren High. At first I thought it was pronounced P-s-I-ren, but then I figured out it was pronounced siren. Well anyway, the plane ride there will probably be a long one. As soon as I caught the cab to the airport and started waiting for plane to arrive, I saw someone I thought I'd never be seeing in my entire life.

"Hey, Hiryuu," I called to a tall silver haired guy in blue jeans and a white shirt.

"Ageha," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Going to the same place you are I'm assuming."

"You mean Psyren High?"

"You got it."

"Well, I hear that there's plenty of chicks there so don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll find a girl friend this year."

"And who says I want one?" As soon as I said that, Hiryuu looked at the clock and noticed that we should be going to the plane. As soon as we got to the plane, we just went to our assigned seats (which ironically enough was right next to each other) and fell asleep. Well, while I was asleep some girls started chatting away about something, but I was too tired to care.

"Hey Marie," said a blond girl in a light-blue tang top with black tight-jeans, "don't you think that high school's gonna be the greatest?"

"Uh, yeah Frederica, "the red head in a pink spaghetti strap and light-blue tattered jeans answered unsurely, "man, it's getting cold in here."

"Here," I said as I handed the person my jacket, "but could ya keep it down a bit?"

"Um, thanks."

"Marie are you blushing," the blond asked quietly.

"O-of course not, after all, he only let me borrow his jacket."

"Then why the stuttering?"

"Oh, mind your own business."

Sadly to say, I was up for that entire conversation, sure I gave my jacket to her, but when I did, I didn't expect to see a gorgeous girl with huge breasts. I just thought it was one of those girls that needed help and subconsciously did it. Yup, totally glad I did that. After the next few hours the plane landed next to a school.

"Hey, Hiryuu," I said as I poked his face, "wake up, we're here."

"Just five more minutes…," he replied.

"Fine by me if you don't mind getting sent home on an empty plane."

"Oh, never mind I'm up!"

As soon as we got out of the plane and grabbed our luggage, it took off. All the students started to walk to what seemed like a mansion, guess that's the social hall then. In a matter of minutes, I was in there just sitting and waiting for the principle to show up. When she did, I almost whacked my head on the chair in front of me.

"Good afternoon everyone," said an short old lady in a robe, "welcome to Psyren High! I'm your principle, Tenjuin Elmore, but please call me Mrs. Elmore." I was surprised at how the opening ceremonies went for this school. It was short and to the point. We were basically explained to that we were all Psychicers with abilities; some had the same powers while others had unique powers. She also said that tomorrow they'd help us figure out what those powers are if we didn't know what they were. However, she did say one thing that had interested me though. "Gym class is the only time you'll be allowed to fight." With that blip of info. I thought to myself, _that sounds interesting_.

We were assigned dorms and roommates before the assembly started though. Oddly enough, I was to be rooming in the same room as Hiryuu. "Hey, Hiryuu, the assembly's over," I said to him.

"Gotcha," he replied, "frankly, this sounds like it'll be a fun year, don't you think Ageha?"

"The idea of fighting the seniors here interests me, how about you?"

"I know what you mean, but we should probably head towards the dorms and drop our things off." With that, we headed off to the dorms. On the way over though, someone I saw caught my eye. She had light sky-blue hair and skin white as snow. But then I saw the girl that I lent my jacket too. She came up to me and she had a friend with her.

"Um, hi," she started, "my name's Marie, thanks for letting me borrow your jacket on the ride over here."

"No problem," I replied, "normally I tend to help other people out anyway."

"Hi, my name's Frederica," the blond girl next to her said.

"Nice to meet you to. Oh and this guy next to me over here is Hiryuu." After that little introduction the girls left and that girl I saw earlier was gone.

"Well, someone seems to have got a few girls on his mind," Hiryuu mentioned.

"Shut it, although I do want to know who that one girl was," I trailed off.

"You mean the one you were starring at with the light-blue hair?"

"Yeah. She looks familiar."

"Heh, have fun with that. Maybe this'll help, her name's Amamiya Sakurako a.k.a. the 'Ice Queen' she's never really been understood before and by the looks of it, no one's ever tried."

"I recall hearing that name before but where?" As I began wondering about that, it was night and thought that if I'm lucky I'll be in the same class as her. More likely than not, just like most schools I've been too, we'll be doing introductions in our homeroom period.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Day One of an Interesting Year

"Come on Ageha," Hiryuu said as he started to shake my sleeping body, "dude if you don't wake up soon we'll be late! Guh, plan B then I guess." To help inform you, it's day one of my first year at Psyren High and well, I overslept, thankfully though, I was dressed for school so Hiryuu just dragged me to class.

"*yawn* why's it so hard here and why am I straight up," I asked as I began to open my eyes, "and who turned on the lights?"

"That would be me Mr. Yoshina," said a young woman, "I'm Matsuri Yagumo, your homeroom teacher." She was pretty young to be a teacher, but the thing that caught my eye was the fact that in the middle of her black hair was an area of red.

"Oh! Sorry Ms. Yagumo," I said as I sat normally in my chair instead of my previous slumping.

"Oh, just call me Matsuri. Well then, good morning class," she began, "I know you'll all enjoy your first day here at Psyren High but first things first, introductions. I'll be calling your names and when I do I want you to share with the class your name and anything else you want to add to that. First up is Ageha."

"Yo, my name's Ageha, nice to meet all of you," I said from my seat.

"Amamiya."

"Hello, my name's Amamiya Sakurako," she said in a cold tone. I think now I know why she's called the Ice Queen.

"Oboro."

"Hi everyone, I'm Oboro, some people think I'm gay but I'm not, I just like hugging people," said a very cheery guy.

"Kabuto."

"Hi, nice to meet ya'll name's Kabuto," said a spiky haired boy.

"Hiryuu."

"Hi, name's Hiryuu, I hope to get along with the lot of you," he said in an edgy tone.

"Frederica."

"Hi, my name's Frederica a.k.a. the Pyro Queen," she stated.

"Marie."

"Uh, hi everyone, I'm Marie," she said.

"Kyle."

"Hello, name's Kyle," said a dark skinned silver headed boy.

"Shao."

"Greetings. Nice to meet you all, my name's Shao," replied a Chinese boy.

"Van."

"Hi," was all the blond had to say.

"Tatsuo."

"Hi, name's Tatsuo, nice to meet you all," responded a tall short haired guy.

(And I'm just going to skip the rest of the people in the class now since it ain't important.)

"Okay, now that the introductions are over, does anyone here not know what their P.S.I. is," Matsuri asked.

"Here," Hiryuu and I said.

"Well, there's an easy way of doing this. You, Hiryuu, I think I know what your P.S.I. is. Try imagining a hand with your mind and try to tap Ageha on the head," she said.

"Sure," he said as he began to close his eyes. Soon enough, a hand appeared and well, 'tapped' my head, if you call being tapped sent flying across the room anyway…

"Your P.S.I. is being able to channel your 'burst' into objects. Ageha come with me outside, since I don't know what you could do in here, best to be safe."

"I think I know what to do to activate my P.S.I. though," I said.

"Then show me."

I began to concentrate and then before me appeared a black mass in the shape of a ball. "Careful around it though, it tends to have a mind of its own," I warned.

"Hmm, I wonder…," Matsuri began before putting her hands to the ground and erecting a pillar of Earth in front of her. As soon as it appeared, the mass charged for it and disintegrated it to nothing.

"Uh, what was that just now," I asked, "I know how to summon it but I don't know how to control it yet."

"If memory serves me right, that was the 'Melchee's Door'. Do we have anyone around that can explain a 'program' and 'burst stream' to this guy," she asked the class.

"We can," Frederica and Marie said.

"I can help too," said Amamiya.

"Great! So all four of you come back to his room when school's out k?"

The rest of the day went by pretty fast considering how our only teacher was Matsuri anyway. By the end of the day, the three girls and I were with the teacher at the classroom.

"Okay, first I'll let Frederica here demonstrate a 'burst stream'," she began as Frederica began to consume a wide area with flames, then in a few moments, it was compressed into a small sphere, "and that's the 'burst stream', basically you just imagine the P.S.I. waves flowing around you like a stream and control it. Next would be a 'program'."

"Okay," Marie began, "the first thing you do is imagine the thing you're trying to do like say some sticks, next you think of what you want it to do, the final step is to activate it, but be warned, the more instructions you think of for it, the harder it is to control it."

"Amamiya, if you could help explain to him how his P.S.I., Melchee's Door works."

"Your Melchee's Door is basically the incarnate of destruction, it eliminates P.S.I. in general. There is no way to counter it except by sheer force, however in exchange for the amazing ability it grants the user, it also put's great stress on the controllers mind," she stated.

"Okay, and with that, your lesson on your P.S.I. is complete. See you all tomorrow," Matsuri said.

"I'm heading towards the dorms," Amamiya said as she started walking off.

"Hey, I'll walk with you," I said as I ran towards her, but she left me in the dust. I decided to just start walking the rest of the back myself. That is until I heard crying coming from the back of one of the dorms and heard a voice.

"Nobody wants me around… I'm just a nuisance to them, one of my oldest friends doesn't even remember me anymore," it said. As I walked to where the sound was coming from, I noticed that it was Amamiya crying.

"Um, hi there," I started, "you feeling alright?"

"No," she replied wiping away her tears, "you don't know who I am, do you?"

"Sorry to say but I don't. Should I?"

"Figured as much… but, if you don't mind," she began through her tears, "do you mind if cry on your shoulder for now?"

"Go right ahead," I told her, "don't worry, I'll be there for you if you need a shoulder to cry on."

"Thank you," she replied as she cried till she just fell asleep on my shoulder.

"Don't worry," I whispered to her, "I may not remember everything, but I do remember a girl from my past who helped me through the hard times when my mother passed away and you look just like her… come to think of it, I think you are her." With those last words, I picked her up, carried her to my dorm room, and let her sleep on my bed while I just lay on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Ageha…," a pissed Hiryuu started," explain why we're in detention this early in the morning."

"Eh heh heh heh…," I said as I recalled the events that happened earlier today.

Flashback…

"*yawn* Hey Ageha, wake up or we'll be late aga-," Hiryuu said as he got out of bed and tripped on something, or rather someone, *THUD* "God damn it Ageha, what did you,"*looks at the ground and sees Ageha, "leave on the floor? Wait, if that'd you then who's that?"

"Hiryuu, couldn't you have picked a better place to land than on my back? Anyway, I suggest you don't look in my bed for now," I replied with a yawn.

"And why's that? If you don't give me a reason I'm gonna look anyway."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Oh sure, what's the worst that could happen?"

POW

"GOD DAMMIT AGEHA! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU LEAVE IN HERE,"Hiryuu yelled as a fist hit his face.

"That would be me," stated an angry Amamiya in an icy tone, "why did you wake me up?"

"Because Ageha here didn't say anything to me."

"I warned you idiot," I replied from the floor.

"Hey Ageha," replied a voice outside the door, "I'm coming in, there's something I need to ask you." As soon as the door opened, they saw that the speaker was Oboro. "Oh my, what have we here? You do realize that bringing girls into the boy's dorm area is a no-no right? I'll have to report this to the principle you two." With that before the Hiryuu or me could move, he was out the door.

End Flashback…

"Oh come on, it could be worse right," I said trying not to get the already mad Hiryuu angrier at me, "I mean they might cut us some slack right?"

"I doubt it," replied Hiryuu, "oh look the principle's coming."

5 minutes later…

"Wait, you're telling us that our punishment is to spend the entire day in gym," I asked.

"Yes, you got a problem with that young man," Mrs. Elmore replied.

"So you're saying we'll be spending the entire day having the time of our lives in gym?"

"Yes, have fun you two," she replied in an evil tone, "now follow me. Oh and by the way, the entire school will be watching you two. Don't die on them now." With their conversation finished, she led them down the hall from her office to the gym.

"I don't like her one bit," Hiryuu replied, "something's fishy about this."

"Oh come on, what could possibly go wrong?"

_Everything_, Hiryuu thought to himself, "Dude, she said don't die."

"Oh come on, what principle would try to kill their own students," I asked as I opened the door.

In the gym after 10 minutes…

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT IS THIS THING," I yelled as I jumped to dodge an insect-zombie-like monster's jaws.

"Didn't I just tell you two before we started," Mrs. Elmore's voice yelled from the speakers, "these things are called 'Tavoo' they're monsters that will try to kill you. This school's purpose is to train you kids to get rid of them, hence why I stated in the opening ceremonies that you could use your powers in gym class only. In other words, USE YOUR P.S.I.!"

"Well, you could've warned us earlier that they were fucking monsters you old hag!"

"Oh, is that how you treat your elders," she asked with a glint in her eyes (which they couldn't see of course), "then I'll just have to add more to the fray, originally I was just going to let you handle that one all day then let you leave, but I don't take kindly to people referring to me as 'hag'."

_Oh shit_, I thought as a few more monsters came in through the gym's ceiling, "okay, Hiryuu if you're going to kill me do it after this okay?"

"Fine. By. Me," he said as grabbed the monster that just tried to eat me's jaws and materialized a dragon's tail which skewered it at left on the ground dying, "you might want to try doing something too if you want to live, like possibly using your P.S.I.?"

"Well then," I started as I kicked a Tavoo to the side, "stop using your P.S.I. for a bit then."

"AGEHA," Matsuri 's voice shouted from the speakers, "you don't plan on using that NOW do you?"

"Well, we're kind of out of options if you haven't noticed. Hiryuu, when your away from a direct attack let me know so I can activate it!"

"Gotcha," he replied as his 'Dragon Tail' swatted the Tavoo away from him and after an instant, the tail disappeared, "okay Ageha, it's all you!"

In a few moments my P.S.I. was unleashed but instead of the devastating mass of destruction Matsuri was worried about, out came a little black sphere. "This is my P.S.I.," I yelled, "the 'Melchie's Door'!" I then took an archers position to launch my little sphere and shot a Tavoo, as soon as it made contact, it pierced right through it and knocked it over unmoving. "How'd ya like that you piece of shit!"

"Is it just me or is he swearing too much," asked someone from the speakers.

"Oh piss off," I yelled back as I fired off another sphere. Within the next fifteen minutes I had annihilated the mob of Tavoo the principle had left for us to dispatch of.

"Well, I can't say anything other than good job and thank you for sending twenty more Tavoo out of here," replied Mrs. Elmore.

"Yeah, well next time during the opening ceremonies be a little more specific about gym," I retorted. I ended up getting a slap across my face for that one, sending me flying.

"Hmph, no respect for his elders that one."


End file.
